Royalty Interrupted
by Sakura Akki
Summary: Like the Clique but highschool -- Scarlett Terry is the leader of The Royalty at Beltacon Private Academy but when a new girl moves in and is welcomed by everyone, will Scarlett lose her rein over the school and their brother school's boys?
1. Character Profiles

**Committee Profiles:**

**Scarlett Terry (Scar)**

White blonde hair/long/straight

Blue/green eyes

Slim and soft

5'4"

ALPHA

**Bethany Reids (Reids)**

Dark black hair/long(just shorter than S's)/straight

Almond eyes

Slim and soft

5'5"

BETA

**Elsie Jones**

Chocolate hair/chin length/curly

Emerald eyes

Slim and muscular

5'4"

MEMBER

**Tara Sheppard **

Sandy blonde hair/medium length/straight

Hazel eyes

Slim and muscular

5'5"

MEMBER

**Cecile Hill (Cece) **

Golden auburn hair/long/curls

Navy blue eyes

Slim and muscular

5'4"

OUT


	2. Back to School

**Hi guys. Sakura Akki here. Just letting ya'll know that this is my Clique fanfic. The writing style is my own but the expressions like "Ehmagawd" and such are Lisi Harrison's brilliant creations. I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment whether you do or don't!**

_**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own The Clique but I do own this story and its characters and plot lines! Love so much!!! Happy writing everybody!**_

______________________________________________________________________________

**Back to School:**

Scarlett Terry stood in front of her full-length bedroom mirror, critically analyzing her choice of clothing. Staring back at her was a pale teen with bold aqua eyes. Her small ski slope nose was perfection, according to her mother and fit beautifully with her full ruby lips. Her long pale blonde hair that usually hung down around her shoulder blades was pulled up into a messy bun. She had on an Ella Moss t-shirt with black and white horizontal stripes, classy pencil straight Hudson jeans and slip on black moccasins. She wore a dozen gold chains and a gold belt around her waist to match. She stared at her reflection, willing it to jump out of the mirror and tell her what was bugging her about her outfit.  
A piercing beep sounded, followed by the beat to the Black Eyed Peas "My Humps". Dashing to her desks Scarlett snatched up her red Motorola, she flipped it open and pressed talk.  
"Hey Bethany, what's up?"  
"What's up?" Scarlett's friend snapped. "What's up is that your five minutes late of fashionably late. You told the girls to meet at my house so we could go to school early and if you aren't at my house in five, we're gonna be late for our first day of grade 10." Bethany Reids was one of Scarlett's BFFs and second in command. She was the only person, apart from her parents that could get away (barely) with yelling at her.  
"Reids, chill." Scarlett said in a soothing voice. She knew her friend was never going to chill in a million years but she needed a reminder of who was in charge.  
"Chill?" came Bethany's response.  
"I'll meet you at school! I still need to work on my look." She said, giving her reflection a piercing stare. Suddenly she smiled and shrieked for joy!  
"I know what's missing! Talk to you at school Bethany!" and with that she hung up on her friend and ran for her jewellery rack.

Scarlett's walk-in closet consisted of two shelves full of shirts, three full of pants and skirts, a couple drawers full of jewellery, make-up and undergarments, and a huge space where she hung up everything else. She ran for her jewellery drawer and pulled out a pair of red twirled earrings. Slipping the through the holes in her ears, she snatched up her red leather Coach purse and ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the Terry Estate.  
George, the family valet was standing beside the limo, tapping his foot in irritation. Scarlett merely raised a delicate eyebrow and slid on to the creamy leather seats of the car, being careful not to slam the door as she closed it in his face. Sighing, George walked around to the other side of the car, started the car and drove the spoiled girl to school.

Arriving at Beltacon Private Academy just ten minutes before the bell was always best. Everyone stared as the queen bee waltzed down the halls of the all-girls' school and finally found the rest of her committee. Bethany stood in front of her newly assigned locker, tapping her toe at Scarlett.  
"Why is everyone so impatient today?" Scarlett asked no one in particular, with mock curiosity. Bethany just shook her head. Suddenly her eyes widened in awe.  
"Oh-ma-gosh!!!" she squealed excitedly. "I love your outfit." Scarlett just smiled and spun slowly in circles, showing it off from every angle. Her two other BFFs "oohed" and "awed" in unison at all the appropriate times.  
"What do you all think?" She asked, hoping that the look she gave them screamed modesty. All three girls tilted their heads to the left as they scanned her outfit.

"The jeans look fantastic on your legs." Elsie Jones said, her face beaming with pride for being the first with a compliment. Her bright emerald eyes widened with hope as she waited for Scarlett to approve the compliment. Scarlett nodded and quickly scanned Elsie for flaws. It was critical that everyone in The Royalty Committee looked ah-mazing times ten for their first day back. Elsie Jones, daughter of famous chef Louis Jones the III looked picture perfect in her Chip & Pepper grey denim mini skirt and peach silk peasant blouse. Her chin length chocolate curls were tidy and bounced with every step she took.

"I adore your grey ankle boots! Are they leather?" Scarlett said, tapping her teeth with her French manicure.

"What else?" She giggled happily. Scarlett smirked.

"You are a nine point two." Elsie bounced up and down excitedly, causing her curls to mash into her pink simmer gloss. As she fixed herself, Scarlett turned to Tara.

"I definitely love your hair up. It's different from it always being down. Great for the new school year." Tara's medium sand coloured hair had the shorter layers pinned back with real diamond hair clips, a gift from Scarlett for her fifteenth birthday a few short weeks ago. Her hazel eyes were hardened, in preparation for any negative feedback. Being the newest member to the Royalty had prepared her for such things. When her plastic surgin father and trophy-wife step mother had moved to New Haven two years ago, Scarlett had immediately seen her potential and scooped her up. Yet after two years, she was still the newbie compared to the others who had been part of Royalty since Scarlett formed it in grade four.

Scarlett tilted her head so she could properly take in Tara's True Religion dark wash jeans and Juicy Couture pink tee. A cropped bomber jacket in black and black knee-high Uggs completed the look. But there was something..

"I love it all except the pink eye-shadow. Go to the bathroom and get rid of it and add some more eyeliner." Tara quickly nodded and hurried off to follow her instructions. Scarlett turned to Bethany.

"That leaves you Reids." She said already scanning her BFF since they were infants. Bethany's father was a big corporate head just like Scarlett's and their mothers had taken yoga together when they were pregnant. Bethany looked just like she always did, a Scarlett-drone, which Scarlett did not mind at all. She was wearing a dark wash pair of straight leg Hudson jeans with purple ballet flats poking out below them. Her long dark black hair had been straightened and left hanging over top of her purple Velvet blazer.

"Nine point four." Scarlett said smiling. "Now do me!" Bethany narrowed her almond coloured eyes and scanned on last time for effect.

"Definitely a nine point seven. You out do yourself every day Scar!" Bethany concluded. Tara, who had returned in time for the verdict and Elsie clapped their agreement. Scarlett sheepishly bowed.

"Thank you, Thank you! Now that first day wardrobe check is out of the way, will someone please tell me what was the big hurry to get me here this morning?" The girls looked between each other giggling. Scarlett felt a prickling go up her spine. _They better have a good explanation_. Bethany covered Scarlett's eyes with her hands as Tara and Elsie each took a hand and together they lead her farther down the hall.

"What is this?" Scarlett said, trying to seem confident but fighting to keep her voice from cracking. That was the problem with being an Alpha, there was always that possibility that your subjects may turn on you.

"This," Elsie said chuckling. "Is your surprise!!"

They all stepped back and Scarlett was in awe. The coveted locker group, the only section of lockers in the school that was nowhere near the office, teacher's wing, cafeteria, or bathroom and were semi-roomy was right in front of her. The section only had five lockers in it and the locker dead center was painted her favourite colour. The locker was now a bright scarlet (surprise, surprise) red. In the top center of the locker there was a gold star with her name written in black script.

"Ehmagawd! Ehmagawd, Ehmagawd, EHMAGAWD!!!" Scarlett squealed, causing the girls that were milling and greeting each other around them to stare at the Royalty in envy.

"Decorating lockers is totally forbidden! How did you guys do this!" she shrieked, trying desperately to keep her tears of relief in her head. She didn't need her public to see her get too emotional.

"It was my idea." Tara said proudly, standing just a little straighter.

"We went and asked for special permission." Elsie added, bouncing happily with Scarlett.

"When Principal Deats said it wouldn't be _fair_ to give out special privileges, we just reminded her how much our families have donated to the school put together and she totally folded."

"So, how do you like it?" Bethany asked. The girls held their breathe, waiting.

"Like it?" Scarlett snapped, just to scare them. "I LOVE IT!" She shouted before jumping into all their arms for a group hug. She was definitely still in charge.

Mr. Brawn, the handsome American History teacher ran out into the hall from his classroom.

"What is all this ruckus about?" He said striding down the hall towards the girl. They separated and stood in a line with cocky half smiles on their faces. Mr. Brawn stopped in front of Scarlett's new locker and frowned, running a hand through his thick golden hair.

"What is the meaning of this? Girls, you know the school's policy." He said, shaking his head at them. Scarlett took a step towards him and the girls leaned forward ready for the attack.

"Obviously you don't remember who we are Mr. Brawn, because they you would have remembered that the school's policy doesn't apply to us." Smirking at his gaping mouth Scarlett continued. "It seems kind of backwards to have a history teacher with such a bad memory, doesn't it girls?" The Royalty chuckled and a few of the girls watching the confrontation from their lockers did too.

"If you have a problem with it you can go see Principal Deats." Bethany chimed in from behind her. Scarlett glanced back and sent her a _shut-up-now-I'll-handle-this-thank-you_ glare before turning back to Mr. Brawn. "Yes, go see Principal Deats and she'll straighten everything out for you. But for now I believe we have a history class to get to." With that, Scarlett went to flip her hair, forgetting it was in a bun and ended up flipping her bun. Without stopping, which would have given her mistake away, Scarlett sauntered past him with her girls following her as the bell for first period finally rang.

_This is going to be a good year_.


	3. Designer Disaster

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique but I own this! Kthxbai!!!**_

**New Girl**

Cecile Hill stepped out of the taxi cab and looked at the huge red brick building that was to be her new school. The massive one floor school was beautiful and looked like an elegant castle. Cecile could definitely get used to this. She turned back to the cabbie and asked him,

"You have the address for where to take the luggage?" She asked, her hand in her backpack, ready to pull out an extra copy of the information.

"No I got it." The cabbie said, laughing. "And don't worry, I don't get paid until I drop your stuff off so I won't be taking off with it, okay darling." Cecile laughed with him. He had obviously been a cab driver for a while. Shutting the cab door, Cecile turned and marched up towards her new school and her future.

The inner office was nice and cozy and decorated with the finest furnishings. One could tell from the first glance that this was a first class school. As she sat on the bench outside the office waiting for her meeting, she casually twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. She always hated waiting. Finally an office door opened.

"Pamela!" The woman snapped, causing the receptionist, obviously Pamela to jump. "Is this Miss Hill?" Pamela took off her red reading glasses and stuttered a yes.

"Then why was she not sent in immediately?" She practically spat. Pamela cowered behind her computer mumbling a soft sorry. To Cecile, she said, "I am so sorry for your wait my dear. Come right in to my office." Cecile got up and breezed past the receptionist and entered the office, oblivious to the envious looks of the receptionist and the principal were giving her graceful walk. Once in the office, the principal closed the door to give them some privacy. When she saw Cecile was standing, she gestured for her to sit then took a seat of her own.

"Miss Hill, it is wonderful to have you here at our academy. I really hope you will enjoy it here."

"I'm sure I will Mrs. Deats." Cecile replied, seeing the principal's name on her brass plate. Principal Deats pulled out a bunch of forms from a folder on her desk and placed a schedule on top. She held the package out for Cecile to take.

"These forms are for your guardian, while you are here, to sign and the schedule is your classes. It is the same everyday so you do not have to worry about mixing up days or anything silly like that." Cecile nodded, took the package and put all of it but the schedule in her bag and let her continue. "Our school prides itself on producing wonderfully brilliant young ladies and helping them step out into the world. I am confident, especially when we look at your family, that you will do Belta proud." She smiled at Cecile but Cecile felt the silent threat of _do-not-step-out-of-line-or-else_ beneath her words.

"I will do my best to make you proud." Cecile said, turning on the charm just a bit. On the inside she was slightly offended. _What makes her think I'm going to be a delinquent?_ Principal Deats nodded, satisfied before pressing a button on her phone. There was a beep and then a rough man's voice answered,

"Yes?"

"Hello Mr. Brawn. I have a new student for you this morning. Could you possibly send someone up to get her?"

"Missy will be right there." With that the intercom was shut off and Principal Deats stood, leading Cecile back out into the waiting area.

Within minutes there was a short girl with glasses opening the office doors. She ran right up to Pamela and asked for the new girl. Pamela nodded at Cecile, never taking her eyes off her typing. The girl, Missy, scurried over to Cecile.

"So you're the new girl huh?" She said with her hands on her hips. "I'm Missy Trebons." She held out her hand. Cecile stood and shook it. Cecile noticed she was quite a few inches taller than Missy. She had short dark black hair, which was obviously dyed for her roots were growing out of the colour and dull brown eyes that were hidden behind thick brown glasses and very bushy eyebrows. Missy gave Cecile a very obvious once over and sniffed before saying,

"Let's get back to class."

The walk to their classroom was an awkward one, with Missy all but sprinting back to class and Cecile rushing to keep up. As she trailed Missy, she silently cursed herself for following her mother's advice and wearing designer clothing the first day at school. Missy's clothes were obviously second hand and the more Cecile looked at them the more self-concious she got about her Alice + Olivia emerald green long-sleeved t-shirt dress, black leggings and brown suede ankle boots. By the time they got to their class, Cecile was ready to run all the way to the nearest mall, break out her Visa and buy the nearest bargain item she could find.

Missy opened the door to the class and Cecile followed her in, cringing in anticipation to all the stares she was about to attract.


	4. Staring Contest

Scarlett looked up from her compact as the door to the classroom opened, interrupting Mr. Brawn's lecture. He shot a filthy look at Missy, who quickly scuttled to her seat. The class snickered at her as she slumped down in her seat. But the class quieted down as soon as they caught sight of the new girl breezing in the room. Scarlett instantly stiffened, her eyes scanning Belta's newest student.

The girl was utterly breathtaking, with long auburn hair that seemed to give off a golden glow. She was dressed in all the essentials, completely designer and all the pieces worked to accent her hair colour and her trim, fit frame. It wasn't until she looked up from her feet that Scarlett finally saw how gorgeous the new girl was. She wore absolutely no make-up yet it wasn't needed. She had flawless skin, with a peaches and cream complexion the Scarlett instantly hated her for. Her lips weren't Angelina puffy, but the definitely were not flat. Her nose was what looked like a natural button nose and she had high cheek bones which brought the focus to by far her best feature. The girl's eyes were captivating, a bright navy blue colour that Scarlett quickly found herself lost in.

After she heard a few giggles, she realize that she and the girl had been staring at each other. Before her face went red, Scarlett rolled her eyes and sighed, pretending to be utterly bored and unimpressed with the new arrival, when the truth was, the girl was her number one target for the day. Mr. Brawn coughed to get the class to shut it and then turned to aknowledge the girl for the first time.

"You're the new girl, I take it?" He shook his head, as if he was angry at her for moving and inconveniencing him. She nodded, biting on her lip slightly. Mr. Brawn sighed.

"Well, introduce yourself at least then take a seat." He gestured to the seat in the center of the room, the one no one would ever sit in, which was nicknamed the hot seat because Mr. Brawn like to pick on whoever sat there. The girl stopped biting her lip, turned to the class and smiled, flashing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Hello, My name is Cecile Hill and I just moved here from my home in Surry." Her accent was delightfully British, and her voice flowed as if she was singing. Scarlett raised an eyebrow. Could this girl be anymore perfect? The class said "hello" in a mumbled unison and Cecile took one side glance at Mr. Brawn before hurrying to her seat. Mr. Brawn glared around the room until he was completely satisfied everyone was uncomfortable, and then continued on with his lecture, never missing a beat. Scarlett, however, paid little attention to him and much more attention to Cecile. She was a perfect addition to the Royalty, the perfect appearance, height, clothes; the only issue was how to get Cecile under her wing. Suddenly, Scarlett was pulled from her musing by her cell phone vibrating on her lap. She scooped up the red LG Rumour and read the messages.

**Reidany: Airbrushed much?**

**Tare-Bear: Ah-greed x 2!!!**

**ElsieTart: Ah-greed x3!!!! I seriously want 2 c what her fam looks like!!**

**Starlett: Jealous much?**

Scarlett giggled as two erasers bounced off her head and one landed on her desk. Bethany had always been a bad shot.

**ElsieGurl: Us? Jealous? Plz we're not the 1s who've been staring at her like a stalker!!!!!**

**Reidany: Yea Scar, what's up with the ogling?**

**Tare-Bear: Yea! It's creeptastic x10!! **

**Starlett: what's it 2 u??**

**Reidany: …?**

**ElsieGurl: ????????????**

**Tare-Bear: ?????? :/**

Scarlett could practically feel the girls stiffening behind her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**Starlett: Relax gals. Just scoping out prospective members.**

**Tare-Bear: R U SERIOUS????**

**Starlett: Y wouldn't I b? We can't let a girl like THAT get away!!!**

**Reidany: Idunno Scar. Wouldn't she b bad for our group? Like what if she doesn't click?**

**ElsieGurl: Yea x2!!**

**Starlett: Don't worry. She will. :)**

With that, Scarlett put her cell in her purse, signaling that the conversation was over. Her phone made a clicking noise when it hit her perfume bottle and a few girls looked back, following the noise. One of them was Cecile. Scarlett locked eyes with her, making her eyes as fierce as possible. She smirked as Cecile shifted and looked away. When she looked back, she found Scarlett staring straight ahead at Mr. Brawn, with a cocky half-smile on her face.


End file.
